1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electric power storage system for a vehicle, which includes a battery that supplies electric power to a motor for moving the vehicle and is chargeable with electric power supplied from an external power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
In a plug-in hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, a battery that supplies electric power to a motor for moving the vehicle can be charged (externally charged) with electric power supplied from an external power supply. In a control system as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-191782 (JP 2012-191782 A), a part of external power is delivered to a heater, such that the battery can be warmed up and charged. This is because, when the temperature of the battery (battery temperature) is reduced, the internal resistance increases, and the charging efficiency deteriorates, resulting in reduction of the input and output of the battery after external charging.